


Explore With Me

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: You and Yugyeom share a night of soft fluffy love before he leaves for tour.





	Explore With Me

Movie nights with Yugyeom were your favorite. Actually if you’re being honest, any night spent with Yugyeom was your favorite. But these nights were different. There was no pressure for anything except to just relax with each other. And with a busy schedule on the horizon for Yugyeom, you knew that you better enjoy what time you had left to spend with him. 

 

“Noonaaaaaaa.. are you sure you can’t come with me on tour?”

 

You laugh as Yugyeom wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into his lap. You wrap your arms around his neck and give him a quick peck before pulling away. 

 

“Yugy. You know I would give anything to go with you. But I can’t just quit my job babe.”

 

He pouts at your denial and you can’t help but to laugh at him again. 

 

“I don’t see anything funny about being away from you for so long,” he mumbles as you shower his face with kisses. 

 

You move to get up when he pulls you back onto his lap. He kisses behind your ear as his hands roam your soft tummy. You lean your head back against his shoulder as his hands work their way under your shirt. He nibbles the skin below your ear before smoothing over it with his tongue. 

 

You lean forward and turn around to face him, crashing your lips against his. He licks at your bottom lip before slipping his tongue against yours as your hands tangle in his hair to hold him closer. He runs his hands up your back and unclasps your bra before breaking the kiss and lifting your shirt over your head as your bra slides off. 

 

He kisses down your jaw and to your neck before leaving open mouth kisses down to your breasts. He sucks a deep red mark on one before pulling away. 

 

“Mine,” Yugyeom growls as he marks up your other breast. 

 

You can feel the heat between your legs as you slowly roll your hips against Yugyeom’s. You can feel his hardness increasing with each roll. You throw your head back as his tongue flicks across your nipple. 

 

“Gyeomie,” you breathe out.

 

“I’m here, baby. Let me show you what you do to me.”

 

He stands up and you wrap your legs around him as he walks the two of you to your bedroom. He lays you down and pulls his shirt off before hovering over you. He kisses down your chest to your tummy before stopping right above your shorts. You lift your hips up as he tugs them down along with your panties and throws them to the side. 

 

You can feel his breath on you before his tongue dips into you. You arch into his touch as he begins to suck on your clit. You feel the air leave your lungs as he inserts his finger and begins to work you open. Your moans growing louder with each thrust. You can feel yourself clenching around his finger. 

 

“More.. I need more.”

 

He pulls back and looks at you before shimmying out of his shorts and boxers and you lick your lips as you see his hard member spring free. He hovers over you again, placing one of your hands above your head and lacing your fingers together before pushing into you. 

 

Yugyeom leans in to kiss you and rests his head against your shoulder as he slowly thrusts in and out of you. It’s slow and with so much feeling. Your bodies coming together as one before your schedules leave you both missing each other. 

 

You cup his face as you crash your lips together again, taking his bottom lip between your teeth. His low grunts filling the silence as he picks up his pace. 

 

“Noona.. you feel so good. Baby, you’re so good for me.”

 

“Yugy, I’m close, baby keep going.”

 

He continues to pound into you and snakes a hand between your bodies and to your clit, rubbing in time with his thrusts. You can feel yourself quickly coming undone as you clench around him. You can feel him pulsating inside you and you know that he’s close too. Your moans fill the room as you arch against his body. 

 

You clench around him again as your orgasm washes over you. Yugyeom’s name tumbling from your lips as if it were the only word you knew. You feel his hips begin to stutter as he throbs inside you as he works you through your high before you clench one last time sending him over the edge as his warmth begins to fill you up. 

 

He flops down next you and pulls you close. You snuggle into his chest as his large hands wrap around you and rub up and down your back. You wrap your hands around his neck and play with the hair at his nape before pulling him in for a kiss. You lay in silence with each other, just the sound of your breathing filling the room when it hits you: this is one of the last moments you’ll have like this with Yugyeom before he leaves for tour. 

 

You know that quitting your job to go with him isn’t the smartest move to make, but you’re young and you believe Yugyeom every time he tells you that he will always be there to take care of you. And you know that there will always be other jobs waiting for you when you get home. 

 

You can tell that Yugyeom is close to falling asleep but you want to tell him now before you talk yourself out of it. 

 

“Gyeomie?”

 

He hums in response. 

 

“Is your offer still open?”

 

He raises up and props up on his elbow to look at you. 

 

“What offer?”

 

“To go with you. On tour.”

 

You look up at him and you can see the emotion swirling in his eyes as he captures your lips again before pulling you into his chest. 

 

“Do you really mean it baby? You’ll really come with me?”

 

You nod your head as you lay across his chest, drawing lazy patterns across it. He tightens his hold on you as he kisses your temple. You knew that you would follow Yugyeom wherever he wanted you to go. And while you also knew that there were a lot of details to work out, that it would all be worth it. Nothing would ever quite compare to seeing the world with this boy. 

 

“Noona?”

 

This time you hum in response. 

 

“I love you.”

 

You kiss his chest before holding him tighter. 

 

“I love you too, Gyeomie.”


End file.
